1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a menu vision aid. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a menu vision aid that may attach to a menu and improve its visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants and other businesses often use menus to present food and beverage offering options to patrons. Menus are often printed in book form with offerings listed directly on multiple pages. Menus can also be presented on interchangeable sheets of paper secured within a binder or hard-backed folder. Interchangeable paper menus are often used to allow restaurants to modify the menu to reflect the most current offerings, which may change on a daily basis or even multiple times in a day. Because restaurants can offer a large number of food and beverage options, the text and images on menus must sometimes be small to maximize the space on menu pages and to avoid presenting the user with a bulky menu. One downside to using small text is that it is often hard to read for patrons, especially those who are visually impaired. To add to this problem, restaurants and other businesses are often dimly lit, making it even more difficult for patrons to view the menus.
As a solution, many patrons use reading glasses to read these menus. Because the patrons often forget their reading glasses at home, however, many times they are still unable to read the menus. Another solution for these patrons is bringing in a traditional magnifying glass. These magnifying glasses are often bulky and difficult to transport, however. In addition, magnifying glasses do not enhance the menu lighting at all, so the menus would still be difficult to read in dimly lit environments.
Thus, there is a need for a menu vision aid that may attach to a menu so that businesses may offer the vision aid to patrons and the patrons will not forget the vision aids at home. In addition, there is a need for a menu vision aid that both magnifies and illuminates menus.